


Take the risk if you want a happy ending

by UchihaYumiko



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaYumiko/pseuds/UchihaYumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swear, I'm not regretting anything. I still love him so I don't want to ruin his opportunities. I'd lie if I said I don't want him with me but if only he wanted that...I wouldn't know what to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the risk if you want a happy ending

Six months. Six months ago I was in Japan. Then they sent me again to Montana, USA. I didn't miss this place although it's not a bad one but I really didn't want to return here.

I haven't heard anything from Yuki or Haru yet. The last I knew it was that Haru, Urara and Koko returned to their planet.

On the other hand, I've been in contact with Natsuki through Internet these months. He wouldn't accept otherwise. He's an airhead and stubborn, he just need to forget this old man and turn his dream into reality.

But...maybe deep inside I don't want he leave me behind...

The sound of the computer startled me. It was a new message from him.

**Enoshima bowl (19:05):**  Akira, what's up?

**DUCK agent (19:05):**  Fine... and you?

**Enoshima bowl (19:06):**  What's wrong? Haven't you found any aliens yet?

**DUCK agent (19:07):**  Nothing

I sighed, George wanted to transfer me again and I haven't know where yet.

**Enoshima bowl (19:09):**  They're going to transfer you. Aren't they?

Tsk, he read me again, I didn't want to tell him because he could think stupid things.

**DUCK agent (19:09):**  I said it's nothing

I tried to evade the topic

**Enoshima bowl (19:10):**  I'm aware at your eyes I'm just a brat but I understand you a bit more than you think...just a bit

He finished the sentence as he regretted what he said previously

I made sure to break up with him before I went here but my feelings didn't change at all. I still love him and It's pretty hard bear it but I wasn't regret anything.

It taked me a minutes to answer but finally I wrote

**DUCK agent (19:15):**  I never thought that! Why are you making conclusions on your own? That's right, they're going to transfer me and what with that? I didn't tell you because you don't need to worry for these things. You aren't a brat and I'm clever enough to see that.

**Enoshima bowl (19:15):**  Ok, I'm going with you then

**DUCK agent (19:17):**  NO, YOU'RE NOT. We'll can keep in touch through Internet like now, you know that...

I couldn't let his ruin his life for this

**Enoshima bowl (19:17):**  WHY NOT? You're all the time saying me that I can't ruin my life. Well, it's MY life and if I want to go with you I will, I won't wreck my life, it's the opposite.

I know what you mean, but it's not the same, knowing you're in another country it's a different thing...

I want to stay with you, why don't you let me? I'm being selfish but I need you

He wrote the last words in a smaller size, as it was a whisper and I could sense in my chest that he was crying.

I didn't know what to say, it was a mix of feelings but I decided to take the risk.

**DUCK agent (19:19):** I think I can understand you but do you really want that?

**Enoshima bowl (19:20):** Of course! Don't you want it?

**DUCK agent (19:20):**  Obviously I want . You just need to promise me you're not going to give up on fishing

**Enoshima bowl (19:22):** Like hell I would that! Do you think they're transfering you near to the sea?

**DUCK agent (19:22):** I'll try to make that sure

I smiled and tapioca quacked. I was really happy at the moment and I just wanted to hug and kiss him until the end.

**Enoshima bowl (19:23):**  I love you

I didn't expect him to say that, he rarely say it.

**DUCK agent (19:24):**  So do I, you couldn't imagine how much.

At the other side of the screen a guy was smiling of happiness. He was feeling so alone without his family in an unknown country...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've had this fic for weeks saved in my laptop and I wanted to publish it on Natsuki's birthday but I had some problems with my laptop and I couldn't TAT
> 
> I wrote it precisely when Tsuritama finished because I just wanted to comfort myself of the whole "Natsuki and Akira leaving Japan" issue DX.
> 
> I hope you liked it ^^


End file.
